pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walkc0x85.exe
Zostaliście kiedykolwiek w sali informatycznej po godzinach lekcyjnych? Zapewne rzadko, bo i ja zostałem tylko raz. Miałem dokończyć projekt, który moi koledzy skończyli na lekcji. Był on bardziej obszerny od innych projektów, więc wymagał poświęcenia większej ilości czasu. Kiedy lekcje się skończyły, poszedłem pod salę informatyczną i usiadłem na ławce w oczekiwaniu na nauczyciela. Przerwa dobiegła końca, nauczyciel otworzył mi drzwi i powiedział, że mogę przebywać w sali informatycznej do godziny 15:45. Po upłynięciu czasu musi już wracać ze szkoły do swojego domu. Moje zajęcia szkolne skończyły się o 14:25 więc miałem sporo czasu na dokończenie projektu. Usiadłem wygodnie w pierwszym z rzędu biurku. Włączyłem komputer, zalogowałem się na moje konto i włączyłem Worda aby dokończyć notatkę o projekcie zatytułowanym „Dziesięciu najwybitniejszych Polskich poetów”. Pisząc sobie spokojnie swoją notatkę usłyszałem głos nauczyciela. Powiedział mi, że musi już wyjść ze szkoły. Zostawił mi klucz do sali informatycznej, który miałem zanieść do pokoju nauczycielskiego po zakończeniu pracy nad projektem. Zamknąłem salę od środka i wróciłem do pracy. Mijały minuty. Moje oczy były wpatrzone w ekran i małe, czarne literki. Próbowałem się nad tym skupić ale kątem oka widziałem, że coś czarnego leży na podłodze. Zignorowałem to i pisałem dalej. Po paru następnych minutach, byłem rozkojarzony. Zastanawiałem się co to może być. Nie dawało mi to spokoju. Wstałem z krzesła i schyliłem się. Podniosłem ten mały i czarny przedmiot. Był to pendrive. Wyglądał dość normalnie. Pomyślałem, że może ktoś z mojej klasy zostawił go tutaj, spadł mu na podłogę i zapomniał o nim. Przeanalizowałem go dokładnie i zaniepokoił mnie napis na pendrive’ie „HELL”. Pomyślałem, że może to tylko firma produkująca pendrive’y. „No cóż” westchnąłem. Wrzuciłem go do tornistra. Wiedziałem, że na następny dzień muszę poszukać właściciela pendrive’a. Dokończyłem projekt, podniosłem klucz z biurka nauczyciela, wyłączyłem komputer i zamknąłem salę. Skierowałem się w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego. Zapukałem i ku mojemu zdziwieniu, otworzył nauczyciel od informatyki. Zabrał klucz i szybko zamknął drzwi. Byłem lekko zakłopotany. Najdziwniejsze wydawało mi się, iż był ubrany zupełnie inaczej niż w momencie kiedy siedział przy swoim biurku w sali informatycznej. Jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie, które przychodziło mi do głowy wyglądało tak, że przebrał się bo szedł na romantyczną kolację z żoną i nie chciał wyglądać jak na co dzień. Nic innego mi nie pozostało jak wrócić do domu. Po powrocie zjadłem obiad i odrobiłem lekcje. Moi rodzice wychodzili dziś na wieczór, więc musiałem zostać samemu. Powiedzieli, że przyjdą dopiero nad ranem. Zasiadłem przed komputerem, załączyłem grę i tak spędzałem czas. W pewnym momencie przypomniałem sobie o pendrive’ie, który znalazłem w sali informatycznej. „Wyciągnąć czy nie wyciągnąć”, zadawałem sobie to pytanie. W końcu po chwili zastanowienia postanowiłem wyciągnąć pendrive i zobaczyć jego zawartość. Wsadziłem go do portu USB. Na monitorze pokazała się informacja o nowym urządzeniu. Było to dziwne ponieważ miałem zainstalowane oprogramowanie do otwierania pendrive’ów. Jednak zdecydowałem się na zainstalowanie oprogramowania aby otworzyć jego zawartość. Wyglądała ona następująco. Sto folderów. Każdy po kolei był nazwany cyfrą. Mianowicie: 1,2,3,4,5,6 itd. Przeszukanie wszystkich zajęło mi dwie minuty. 99 folderów było pustych. Jeden z nich zawierał plik. Był to folder 66. „Najpierw Hell a teraz 66?” pomyślałem. To wszystko zaczęło robić się dziwne. Plik w folderze nazywał się „walkc0x85.exe”. Moja prawa ręka na myszce drżała. Obawiałem się przed otwarciem pliku. Nastała martwa cisza. Zastanawiałem się do kogo tak naprawdę należy ten pendrive. Uspokoiła mnie myśl, iż ktoś z mojej klasy mógł zrobić tą aplikację. Otworzyłem ją. Na ekranie wyświetliła mi się gra. Typowa dla Nintendo gra. Menu było szare. Były dwa przyciski. „Play” i „Exit”. Do teraz żałuję, że nie kliknąłem tego drugiego. Po przyciśnięciu „Play” zobaczyłem czarnego ludka stojącego na drodze. Za tym ludkiem były jakieś domki. Muzyka była obłędna. Taka jaką miała większość gier na Nintendo tylko znacznie bardziej denerwująca. Po chwili nad ludkiem wyświetlił się napis „WALK”. Domyśliłem się, że mam iść. Przycisnąłem prawą strzałkę na klawiaturze i ludek zaczął iść. Gra była w kolorach szarych. Typowe dla starych gier. Napis „WALK” migał co wprawiało mnie w oczopląsy. Przekroczyłem jakiś kij wystający z ziemi . Był to najprawdopodobniej checkpoint. Ludek przyspieszył kroku. Muzyka zwolniła. Napis „WALK” zaczął migać szybciej. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Ludek wciąż biegł w prawą stronę. Po minucie biegu przekroczył następny checkpoint. Ekran zaczął się rozmywać. Muzyka zwolniła jeszcze bardziej. Po każdym checkpoincie było gorzej. W końcu ekran zrobił się czerwono-czarny. Był strasznie rozmyty. Napis „WALK” migał bardzo szybko. Zaczęła boleć mnie głowa od tej gry. Muzyki nie dało się słuchać. Były to bardzo niskie dźwięki, które szumiały niemiłosiernie. Naglę ludek stanął w miejscu. Odwrócił się twarzą do ekranu. Napis „WALK” zmienił się na „STOP”. Wyraz twarzy ludka zmienił się. Miał szeroki i przerażający uśmiech. Wpatrywał się w moje oczy a ja w jego. Ekran rozmywał się coraz bardziej. Nagle na ekranie pokazała się twarz ludka. Ten przerażający uśmiech. Widniał nad nią napis „WALK”. Nie wiedziałem o co w tym chodzi. Byłem wystraszony. Szum był nie do zniesienia. W odruchu wyłączyłem zasilanie komputera. Zadziałało. Wyciągnąłem pendrive’a z portu USB. Było to najgorsze przeżycie jakiego mógł bym się spodziewać. Po ponownym załączeniu komputera wszystko było w porządku. Ucieszyłem się ponieważ pomyślałem iż mógł być to swego rodzaju wirus. Do końca dnia widziałem w pamięci tą przerażającą twarz. Nastała godzina 00:00. Był to czas najwyższy żeby iść spać. Musiałem się wyspać do szkoły. Przez dwie godziny nie potrafiłem zmrużyć oka. W końcu zasnąłem, ale było to chyba drugą najgorszą decyzją mojego życia. Tej nocy miałem sen. Można powiedzieć koszmar na jawie. Znajdowałem się we wielkim białym pomieszczeniu. Zewsząd oślepiało mnie białe światło. Gdzieś w oddali słyszałem jakieś jęki ale nie mogłem ich zrozumieć. Widziałem tylko niewielki czarny punkt zbliżający się w moją stronę. Zacząłem uciekać. Kiedy zbliżał się do mnie słyszałem wyraźnie jak ryczy „WALK”. Przeraziło mnie to zupełnie. Uciekałem ile sił w nogach. Co chwilę obracałem się za siebie by zobaczyć jak daleko to coś jest ode mnie. Niestety było coraz bliżej. Zacząłem się bić po twarzy. Myślałem że to mnie obudzi. Tak się nie stało. Wtem poczułem na karku uścisk. Nie mogłem biec dalej. Ten czarny stwór złapał mnie. Kiedy odwróciłem się w jego kierunku zauważyłem jego przerażający uśmiech. Nie wiem co się stało dalej, ale jestem pewien, że to nie był sen. Tego ranka się nie obudziłem. Kiedy rodzice przyszli do domu znaleźli moje ciało na łóżku. Na klatce piersiowej miałem wyryty napis „WALK”. Wezwali policję. Po oględzinach moich zwłok uznali iż nie posiadałem żadnych organów wewnętrznych. Miałem też puste oczodoły. Moi rodzice się załamali a ja… a ja teraz siedzę i patrzę na to zdarzenie. Policja zabrała ten przeklęty pendrive i zabezpieczyła go jako dowód rzeczowy. Wszczęto śledztwo. Mordercy nie znaleziono. Nawet nie było podejrzanych bo kto mógł mi to zrobić. Wiadomo tylko że nauczyciel informatyki w ten sam dzień zwolnił się ze szkoły i wyjechał daleko. Nikt nie wie gdzie. Tak kończy się moja historia. Jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdziesz pendrive leżący na podłodze, za żadne skarby nie zabieraj go do domu! Historia pisana przez Elly, siostrę zmarłego... By CrisTianoPL Kategoria:Gry